


Just another day at the smithy [Art]

by Hosio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Asgardian Tony Stark, Banter, Digital Art, Frostiron Gift Exchanges, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosio/pseuds/Hosio
Summary: [ART] Loki likes to pester his favourite Asgardian, feeling safe and comfortable in his smithy.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	Just another day at the smithy [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayzor (tarot_card)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/gifts).



> Pinch hitting for the 2020 FrostIron winter exchange - come join us on [the discord server!](https://discord.gg/XcBSzZfTzw)
> 
> @Tarot_Card There is a genderfluid Loki and Asgardian Tony and there's bantering and maybe they have a hidden soul mark? Who knows! I hope you like it ♥
> 
> This fic is part of an exchange and has been re-dated for author reveals.

Did Loki find Anthony while browsing the market and was impressed by his skill so he decided to commission something? Did Loki need a dagger/copy a dagger and was looking for blacksmiths and that's how he found Tony? Or perhaps did he met Tony during a royal feast and decided to snoop out who he is because he got intrigued?

Why is Loki in female form? Is it a normal thing for him to shapeshift and common knowledge on Asgard, so he just prance around being genderfluid all over the place? Or maybe he expects having more success with Tony being female so that's how he presents himself to him? Or what if his gender-shifting is a taboo on Asgard, so Loki sticks to his male persona, but given time, he starts feeling comfortable around Tony allowing himself to slips into his female form? Is there homophobia on Asgard and that's why Loki presents himself as female to Tony?

Ahhhh so many options ♥ 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like the sweetest honey on a creators heart ♥


End file.
